The Lyoko Warriors Save Christmas
The Lyoko Warriors Save Christmas is the thirtieth episode of season 10 and the 220th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day it was Christmas eve at Kadic and everyone including the warriors were getting ready for the holidays they were excited Jeremy was in his room figuring out how to get Sissi back from Xana so he wasn't thinking about the holidays whats so ever he just wanted to get Sissi back and it was taking a while because he and Franz Hopper still don't know where Xana has taken her too. Jeremy soon discovered something he saw a big round ball thing that was in space as he saw it from his computer and he was shocked to see what was it. Jeremy soon figured out what it was, Xana was making a new battle station which he didn't know what it was. He had to tell Franz Hopper right away about Xana's new plan. Xana was gonna destroy Christmas by taking control of the same Satellite that he used in the episodes Satellite and Hot Shower as he was gonna use it to aim at the earth and kill the warriors for good. Jeremy soon got contacted by Franz Hopper and he told them to come to the factory right away and soon Jeremy got the messenge and went to the factory. Meanwhile at the factory Franz Hopper was working on what Xana was planning to do and when Jeremy and the others arrived he soon told them that Xana was gonna aim the laser at earth and kill everyone for Christmas. Jeremy and the others were shocked and were curious how was he gonna do it, he told them that Xana was gonna kill everyone on earth with it and first he was gonna aim for the factory which everyone was so shocked and they had to go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. Soon they left for the scanners and Franz Hopper soon sended everyone but Jeremy to Lyoko and they landed in the ice sector and they found the tower. Xana soon sended out monsters after them he sended the powerful Tarantulas '''after them and soon the Lyoko warriors managed to defeat them but unfortunately Xana sended another pack of Tarantulas after them and the warriors were shocked and Xana sended more after them soon they was a huge army of Tarantulas after them to which Yumi was asking if there was at least thirty of them. Franz Hopper soon brought up the vehicles for Ulrich Yumi and Odd as William used super smoke and Aelita used her wings and the Tarantulas were firing at them and they were firing a lot so our heroes were trying to get through. Franz Hopper was trying everything he can to help out as for the warriors Xana was close to destroying everyone on earth and have Christmas ruined destroyed as well. Soon Aelita and the others reached the tower after getting passed the Tarantulas Jeremy and Franz were impressed with Aelita and the others but they also told them to hurry up because Xana is now firing at the factory to get rid of them for the holidays and before Christmas was destroyed as well. Aelita soon went inside the tower and she had to hurry up before Xana could finish the factory and Christmas off Aelita soon punched in the Code:Lyoko and soon the tower was deactivated with her saying tower deactivated. Soon Franz launched a return to the past and soon everything was back to normal once again. Franz soon told everyone that they did a great job of stopping Xana's attack but they still have to find where Sissi is at as he went back to work to find her and Xana Jeremy and the others went back to Kadic and they got all their stuff together and they went to Jeremy's house to celebrate Christmas as it was saved by the heroes now they wanna know what Xana's next plan will be for the next round. Trivia * This is the first episode not to feature Sissi what so ever. * This is the second time to feature an army of monsters sent by Xana in which this time it was the '''Tarantulas the first time was with the Krabs in The Chips Are Down. * This was the third time that Xana had taken over a Satellite the other two times were Satellite and Hot Shower.